the Gift of Insanity
by HereticHecate
Summary: found this in an old journal of mine: Travel to the land of madness and watch as this young dark elf's life falls a part and is put back together. Rated M for languge and violence... maybe sweet lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Surprise!

Any common citizen of Tamriel could tell you the difference between the Divines and the Daedric Princes... Well most could anyway. They would probably say, "The Divines are the source of all goodness in the world, while the Daedric Princes are the source of all evil". Well unless they worship the Tribunal like they do in Morrowind, then they would say, "You and your false Gods, the Tribunal are our Gods. So what if some of us worship the Daedra, at least they ware real". And that's putting it nicely. In any case, the Divine are good, Daedra are not. One more time, Divine good, Daedra bad. So now we got that settled, let's begin the story.

Once upon a time... (dodges flying chair). Sorry couldn't resist.

Only a few people know this, but Daedra are not much different from mortals. Except for the obvious immortality and their sadistic tendencies... you know what I mean. None-the-less, Daedra have mortal-like qualities. One of them is socializing; And when I say socializing I mean beyond there crazy worshipers. From time to time, the immortal siblings would come together and discuss what they had been up to in the past hundred or so years. Once again I am putting that nicely. This would normally occur with a feast, a party, and maybe a bloody fight between some of the siblings. Other events may also occur, but don't even make me go there! This particular feast was to be hosted by the Daedric Prince, Sheogorath the Prince of Madness, much to his siblings displeasure. Now don't get me wrong, Sheogorath threw great parties, it was just difficult to keep him on one conversion let alone make sense. That and he tended to do some of the strangest things during these parties. Well, he is the Prince of Madness.

Now I'm getting offtrack. So Sheogorath is to host this party, which is no surprise to his siblings. What they fail to know is that Sheogorath has a bigger surprise than what the other Daedric Princes would primarily expect. And it comes in the form of a mortal.

"Welcome, welcome my delightful siblings! Come in, don't be shy, I just cleaned all those clowns out of the hole and the place smells wonderful!", cackled Sheogorath as he ushered his siblings into the main chamber... Well the ones that were there anyway. Azura sighed softly and replied to her brother, "Sheogorath, you have never been this excited about these parties before, what is it that has you at even higher spirits?" The Mad Prince only smiled even more and turned to lead them into the dining area. "Oh you'll see. But later. My surprise just had to take care of some business before meeting use. You know, the clowns and all. Should be back soon. Or maybe never. I hope my surprise brings back some cheese... maybe some lettuce and yarn too", said Sheogorath.

The following Princes sighed as their brother continued to ramble. Entering the dining room, each took their seats with Sheogorath at the head of the table. After sweeping the room with a glance, Sheogorath pouted and asked, "Now where is Dagon, Bal, and Pery. I specifically told them to be here at 6:00 pm... Or did I say 600 years?"

Azura looked to her brother and replied, "Mehrunes refuses to leave his realm after his deafeat in Tamriel, Peryite is still lecturing his followers on their idiotcrasy, and Molag Bal must be doing... that thing he normally does. "You mean an orgy!", laughed Namira at Azura's shyness about that subject. Azura scowled at her sister and heatedly hissed, "It's not my fault he has sex with anything that has two legs!"

"Well now sister you are wrong there since I haven't mated with you", said a deep velvet voice that caused all heads to turn and see Molag Bal in the door. As always, the Prince of Rape appeared in his dragon form to his siblings; his golden scales glistened like gems in the light, his black horns and claws appeared like polished ebony, and his blood-red eyes seemed to burn like fire. He smiled coyly at his audience and continued, "But if it bothers you that much, we could go in the back rooms and I'll-"

"Brother! I have no intention of ever doing something such as that with the likes of you!", yelled Azura as her golden cheeks turned red. Malog Bal only chuckled and replied, "That's what the woman I just bedded said too", as he took a seat between Sanguine and Mephala. Sheogorath clapped his hands childishly as he said, "Bal you made it; fashionably late too. That's the best kind of late. Or was it fashionably early. Can't remember. Anyway, you will get to see my surprise too. Poor Dagon and Peryite are going to miss out." Before Molag Bal could reply Sheogorath then yelled, "So let the feast begin! Or has it end? Are we done yet?"

After everyone had their fill of the strange yet delicious food of Sheogorath's realm, the Daedric Princes began to converse of their deeds since their last meeting. Hircine had failed in his Bloodmoon Ritual thanks to that Nerevarine of Morrowind, Sanguine had "entertained" a mortal countess's party, Nocturnal had her eye returned to her... Basically nothing much for the Daedric Princes. Finally, unable to restrain her curiosity any longer, Azura turned to Sheogorath and said, "Brother, will you tell us now what this surprise of yours is?" All other conversations died into silence as the other siblings locked their attention onto Sheogorath. The Prince of Madness gave Azura a serious look and leaned into whisper, "What surprise?"

Everyone: Sigh

"You said their was a surprise you wished to show us."

"I did?"

"Yes."

"Are you pulling my leg?"

"No."

"Really? Because I feel something pulling on it."

"Sheogorath.."

"Oh that surprise!"

Once again the Prince had a serious look on his face. "As you are all aware, I have a cycle in which I would leave my realm and Jyggalag would come and destroy it for his won gain."

"Is the time almost upon you brother?", asked Vaermina.

"What time? That time? I'm not a lady! Oh wait, sorry", after a brief pause calm his excitement, Sheogorath said, "My dear siblings, I am very pleased to inform you that a great Change had swept through my land and Jyggalag's forces have been defeated never to return to my beautiful realm. The cycle has finally been broken."

A tense silence fell upon the group of Princes; each shocked into their lack of words.

Sheogorath chuckled and said, "Well that's what I hope will be the situation. But ya never know. Or do you?"

Azura was the first to speak. "How did this happen brother? The cycle has been a part of you from almost the beginning. What could have possibly done this?"

Cackling the Mad Prince said, "An ingenious plan my dear lass! Ingenious indeed! All it took was some insane creativity, lots of cheese, a mortal for my Champion, and a kiss on Haskill for good luck-"

"What was that?", rumpled Boethiah.

"What? Kissing Haskill? I didn't know you were into that sort of thing-"

"He means your mortal Champion", sighed Clavicus Vile as he patted his dog on the head.

"Oh ya. My Champion. The best Champion anyone could ask for. Picked em up in the mortal realm. Did everything I told them to do... For the most part. Even brought me cheese. Oh and slew Jyggalag too! That's always a good thing. Probably saved my life... Wait they did!", replied Sheogorath as he poured himself a glass of wine.

Molag Bal's eyes narrowed as he leaned in an said, "Brother, you mean to tell us a mere mortal, our playthings, killed a god? How is that even possible?" Sheogorath smirked at Bal as he said, "Why don't you ask her yourself." Standing himself up Sheogorath raised his glass of wine just as the main doors opened and said, "Ah you've finally returned. I was just- BAM!"

Suddenly, a silver pitcher comes flying from the doors and bashes Sheogorath in the skull. (Lucky the crazy man is a god or surely something flying that fast at him would have killed him.) As a clang echoed throughout the room, the other Daedric Princes stared in shock at Sheogorath before their eyes locked onto the doorway where a lone figure stood "Sheogorath you crazy ass son-of-a-bitch, I'm going to fucking kill you!", said the figure.


	2. Chapter 2

Lat time: Suddenly, a silver pitcher comes flying from the doors and bashes Sheogorath in the skull. (Lucky the crazy man is a god or surely something flying that fast at him would have killed him.) As a clang echoed throughout the room, the other Daedric Princes stared in shock at Sheogorath before their eyes locked onto the doorway where a lone figure stood "Sheogorath you crazy ass son-of-a-bitch, I'm going to fucking kill you!", said the figure.

Chapter 2: The Unexpected

Now, one with common sense would know never to do anything that might anger a Daedric God. And if one had even better common sense, they would run for their lives for the rest of their years if they did manage to anger one. Unfortunately for them, they are relatively screwed for all eternity; it rarely does any good to run. This individual however, apparently lacked that common sense. Or was incredibly brave... Most likely so pissed that the consequences were of no concern. In any case, one should never, never, never... never, never, never, piss a Daedric Prince off.

Sheogorath shook his head to clear it from the ringing noise that bounced around in his skull. Smiling an almost evil smirk, the Mad God locked eyes with a relatively pissed of looking dark elf. She was slightly shorter then the average dark elf, with light greyish skin, and blue-black hair pulled into a Quick Twist hairstyle. Her face was young and gentle looking, with a small, cute nose, pouty lips, and large innocent eyes. Those eyes, instead of average red where ice blue; a trait that caused Sheogorath to question her heritage multiple times... That and her constant use of the crude and vulgar language. His smile growing even bigger, almost chasire-like, Sheogorath said, "Well Erdolliel, my Champion, its so good for you to finally join us."

Erdolliel's blue eyes narrowed dangerously and her lips pressed into a thin line. Stalking forward with brisk and determined steps, the dark elf hopped onto the table and began walking straight down it; kicking silverware and food everywhere. Sheogorath had to suppress a laugh. "She's really over-doing it.", the Prince of Madness thought to himself. The other Daedric Princes remained silent throughout the encounter; shocked the acts of the young mortal that dared to try and anger their sibling. Clavicus looked like he was about to burst out laughing any second, Boethiah looked quite amused, and Molag Bal... had a strange look on his face that we will not even try to decipher... yet.

Finally, after much clanging and waste of food, Erdolliel stood so that she was directly in front of Sheogorath. Crossing her arms and cocking her hip to the side, she glared down at the Prince, who in turn smiled leaned back in his chair; his golden eyes never leaving her blue ones. "Well it took you long enough lass. I was about to tell my siblings all about you and you weren't even here. Or were you? Were you hiding?", said Sheogorath. Erdolliel bristled her eyes narrowed until they were almost closed. In an unwavering voice she hissed, "Don't give me that crap. This is all on you, you psychatic moron. You're the one who teleported me ten miles above your damn island. I had to sky dive into a a lake to keep myself from dying! Do even know how hard that is? Cause its really hard!"

Sheogorath chuckled silently as Erdolliel nearly screamed the last part. That was one thing he loved about his little champion; she was never afraid to voice her opinion... That and she made the funniest faces when she was upset. His chuckle only added to the woman's frustration as she reached for the onyx sword that was strapped to her waist. Raising his hands up as a sign of surrender the Prince said, "Now, now lassy, let's not get violent in front of our quests." Erdolliel only smirked as she wittingly replied, "Boss, you are Daedric Princes; You literally eat and crap violence." Sheogorath bellowed into laughter as his siblings sat silently staring at the duo. Many of which, your confused by their brothers relaxed demeanor around the temperamental mortal, while the rest seemed only intrigued if not more.

Finally after Sheogorath's laughter had died down, the young woman looked around and noticed that she had the full attention of the Daedra Lords. Sheathing her sword Erdolliel rubbed the back of her neck nervously and said, "Ah... Hi... You guys enjoying yourselves?" The Daedric Princes nodded slighty with strange looks on their faces and questions running through their heads:

"Why did Sheogorath let her get away with that?"

"Didn't I make a deal with her once?"

"Isn't she my Chosen? She's a lot smaller than I thought."

"GAH! WHY SHE SO PRETTY?"

Molag Bal smirked as he thought to himself, "Now how am I to get this one into bed?" It was no secret that Molag Bal had a fetish to sex or anything that reminded him of the event. He is the King of Rape and Domination for crying-out-loud! On of the qualities that he tended to base his interests on was beauty, strength, and spirit. Someone with such qualities tended to be harder to break, but to Molag Bal, it was worth it in the end. The mortal standing in front was not necessarily beautiful, but was quite pretty and young looking. As for strength... well she just chucked a pitcher at a god and he nearly fell on his ass for it. That and she was unafraid of her actions, which gave a peak to her spirit. Yes, Molag Bal was quite interested in the mortal in front of him, and when that happens, its best for that mortal to run the hell away.

Erdolliel turned to face Sheogorath again and whispered, "I think I scared them", causing the Prince to erupt into laughter again. With his laughter dying into a chuckle the Prince said, "Why don't you join us Ed? I'm sure my siblings are quite curious to how you defeated Jyggalag... And that you's get off my table in the process." The dark elf smiled evilly before replying, "No. I smell like gross lake water, I'm covered in mud, my clothes are torn, and your table is quite comfortable." With that said, Erdolliel sat crossed-legged in front of Sheogorath. Upon his Champion's remark, the Prince scowled, though his eyes contained a shine of his amusement, as he said, "I suggest you watch your tongue missy, before I cut it out and have it for desert."

"Oh, you wouldn't do that."

"Give me one good reason why I wouldn't."

"I actually have a list of reasons", and with that she pulled out a piece of paper from her pack and handed it to Sheogorath. The prince unfolded the paper quickly read the contents before looking back at the smirking elf with a raised eyebrow.

"... All it says is that I shouldn't harm you because: Your totally awesome."

"That's right."

"... Nothing else?"

"That's all the reasons you need boss."

"..."

"..."

Both individual burst into laughter as their audience once again, remained silent. "That's it. You are now insane; completely bonkers!"

"I wonder who the hell I got that from?"

As the too laughed, a dark seducer entered the room. Her brow raised when she saw the crazed duo. "Sir", she stated. The laughter died and all eyes locked onto her. Coughing lightly she continued, "Xandra requests that your Champion meet her to discuss a... disagreement they had earlier." Erdolliel scowled as she muttered, "Stupid Nord. What's she gonna do, spank me if I don't go?" The dark seducer, upon hearing the elf's words said, "She also stated that if you don't come, she will send Braskune after you."

"Gasp! She wouldn't!"

"She would."

"... Well Sheo don't want to keep my guardian waiting, I'll see you later." Hastily Erdolliel jumped off the table and scurried out the door; Leaving the Daedric Princes both confused and slightly amused.

"... Well that was interesting."

"No that was just weird."

Sheogorath chuckled at his siblings words. Yes, his champion was definitely interesting. Out of the corner of his eye, Sheo saw that Molag Bal had yet to tear his gaze away from the door that Erdolliel had exited; A strange yet familiar glimmer shined in the dragon's eyes and a soft smirk played on his lips. The Prince of Madness knew exactly what his brother was thinking about. "Well she defeated Jyggalag, who's to say she can't beat my brother?", thought Sheogorath as he reached donw to pick up the dented pitcher. Outside Erdolliel smiled as she heard her boss yell, "Yeah she brought me cheese!"


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Thanks for the reviews so far. It's really good practice when one actually gets feedback. I'm hoping that as I progress through the chapters, my writing smooths out. I reread the first chapters and have to agree that they a sorta abrupt, but I was trying to write them in a style that kinda reflects Erdolliel's way of thinking... anyhow, on with the story!

Chapter 3

Xandra paced across the room; her temper flared with every passing second. At most times, she was relatively calm for a nord, but Erdolliel was just one of the few individuals that managed to get under her skin a irritate the living hell out of her. Sighing, she looked at herself in the mirror only to be met with her own hard stair. Blood-red hair framed her tanned face; once youthful with pale skin, lush lips, and playful grey eyes, changed to one of a warrior. Her face was stern, skin tanned from years outside, her lips lost their gentle caress and remained a hard line, and her eyes would forever remain as cold as steel. She was a warrior, and she certainly looked the part. Xandra's eyes drifted to the scar that stained her right cheek; a gift from Erdolliel on their very first meeting. She reached up and touched it, still feeling the harsh bite as if it were just given to her. The scar was a reminder of who Erdolliel once was, who she herself once was. It was a past that Xandra truly wanted to forget.

"Did I forget to tell you how sorry I was for doing that to you?", came a voice from behind Xandra.

Pulling her gaze away from the mirror the Nord turned to face the young dark elf. Erdolliel stood in the doorway, her casual clothes torn, muddied, and wet with a sad smile gracing her face. Xandra could only imagine the trouble she got into with the Mad God and chuckled silently at the prospect. "You apologize to me everyday for it. I actually lost count of how many times you did utter the words.", the nord as she motioned for Erdolliel to enter.

The dark elf's smile grew slightly bigger as she said, "Well since you lost count, I think I should start over... So I'm sorry." Xandra only sighed a looked at the young woman standing only a foot away from her. To the nord, she looked so fragile and innocent, yet years of knowing her had proven to the warrior that Erdolliel was capable of many, many things and was far from fragile.

"So what did you want to speak about?", asked Erdolliel.

Xandra sighed again for what was to come from this conversation. This was going to be far from easy. "Erdolliel... Have you ever thought of settling down?", asked the nord tentatively. The dark elf gave Xandra a quizzical before answering, "What do you mean by settling down exactly?"

The nord bristled and groaned slightly at Erdolliel's naivety. "You know exactly what I mean," she hissed, "Remember what we talked about this morning?"

Erdolliel stood there for a moment, contemplating on the days events, when her eyes became wide and she took a small step back to steady herself. "You were serious?", she screamed. Xandra only nodded before replying, "Dead." The dark elf stared for a long moment at the nord, thinking of her next move. She could just run again, but Xandra would just sick her hell hound on her and Erdolliel had no intention of being slobbered upon. So instead she began to pace infront on her friend, her mind working a million times a second. Xandra only watched with a hint of amusement toward Erdolliel's distress.

Suddenly Erdolliel stopped her pace a looked at the nord with a hard glare. "...How long were you planning this?", she asked with narrowed eyes. Xandra only shrugged before replying, "I guess it started bothering me shortly after the Grey March", she paused before continuing, "I couldn't help but think that maybe it was time to settle down. We've been in literally three wars, that's quite a feat in such a short time period. But what else is there? Is all there is to offer war, bloodshed, and loss? What if for once I just want a normal life? Is there anything wrong with that?" As if a great weight was set upon her shoulders, Xandra sighed and sat upon the edge of her bed; tired of the years of fighting that blinded her of the life she could once never have.

Erdolliel stared silently at Xandra, unable to find it in herself to comfort her friend. Finally after a few moments of silence the dark elf asked, "So what does that have to do with me?" Xandra glared angerly at Erdolliel and stalked forward so that she was standing mere inches away from her. Her steel eyes stared straight down into Erdolliel's blue one's. Looking into those eyes reminded how much the younger woman had been through, and that alone calmed her frustrations. She place a gentle hand on Erdolliel's shoulder and said in a soft voice, "I just don't want you to be alone again."

All Erdolliel could do was stare in response to Xandra's reason. After shaking off the initial shock of everything that was being said she looked down to the floor and whispered, "I'm not like that anymore. The person I was back then is long gone. You don't have to be afraid of me ever going back to what I once was." She heard Xandra sigh and felt the nord's fingers lift her chin so that she was once again meeting steel eyes. A sad smile was placed upon her lips as she said, "I'm not worried about that Erdolliel, I'm just afraid that you will continue to put everyone's needs before your own and lose yourself in then. I know it helps you forget about... everything, but its not healthy. Think about yourself for once."

Erdolliel was grateful for Xandra's lack of using a certain name, but the mere mention of past events sent a stab through the dark elf's heart. "So many things left unsaid, even more events left unchangeable", she thought sadly to herself.

"Just think about it okay", suggested the nord in a tender voice.

Erdolliel sighed before whispering, "Okay"

"..."

"..."

"So... what the hell did you do to piss Sheogorath this time?"

"Oh... ummm... I *mumbles*"

"You did what?"

"*Mumbles*"

"Erdolliel if you don't tell me I'll just ask Sheogorath and we both know how he loves to stretch the truth."

"... I wrote a letter as Sheogorath confessing his undying love and affection to Relmyna Verenim."

"..."

"..."

"By the Nine you are really asking for him to kill you!", yelled Xandra as she held her sides from hard laughter.

Erdolliel rolled her eyes and mumbled, "It was just a joke, he's the one who took it way overboard. The bastard nearly killed me over it!"

"You took it overboard!"

"He's insane! It shouldn't bother him that much!"

"You were asking for it when you did it in the first place!"

"You're just saying that cause you have the hots for him."

Xandra's laughter immediately ceased and she looked at Erdolliel with a deep blush on her face. Erdolliel smiled coyly as she said, "Don't think I didn't notice. I may not be into the whole romance crap now but I definitely know when someone is in love."

The nord coughed nervously and glared weakly at the younger woman. "Shouldn't you get a bath a of something. You're stinking up my entire room here.", she growled in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. This only made Erdolliel laugh has she turned on her heel and left the room, leaving a still blushing nord to sort out her thoughts.

(Molag Bal)

"Tell me more about this mortal brother", rumbled Molag Bal as he stalked down the hells with Sheogorath. The Mad Prince only smiled and cackled, "Which one do you speak of Bal. I have many mortals in my realm. You have to be specific." He heard a growl of annoyance escape the other Prince who answered, "You know of the one I mean. Your precious Champion." Sheogorath's chessire smile faltered only slightly, knowing exactly where this was going.

"Why are you so interested in her? I saw the way you looked at her when she came in the room. You're not thinking of eat devouring her are you? That would be messy and I like her enough to keep her in one piece." Molag Bal chuckled darkly, which did not go unnoticed by Sheogorath. "Now listen here lizard boy, this mortal saved my realm and has proven to be of great amusement to me, do I suggest that you do not lay a hand, claw, tail, or whatever appendage you posses on her", hissed the Mad Prince.

Molag Bal only chuckled again and replied, "Brother, your threats, though amusing, are empty. If I truly wanted the mortal I would have taken her by now. I was only curios about this toy that you proclaim saved your realm. Is that really so bad?"

"Coming from you, yes" snapped Sheogorath.

There was a brief pause between the two before Molag Bal finally said, "Brother I grow tired of this conversation. Since you will not tell me more about this female, I shall seek her out later. For now though, I wish to bathe in those pools of Greenmote that you enjoy so much."

Shoegorath's scowl immediately dropped and was replaced by his famous grin. Completely forgetting their conversation for the moment, the Mad Prince laughed, "My, my dear brother. And here I thought you came to the party to see me after so many years of being separated. It breaks my immortal heart that you love my bathing pools more than you do me", he stepped to the side and pointed down the hall, "You know where they are from last time... Or do you? I can't quite recall if I put them in the same place." Malog Bal left the Mad Prince to his musings as he stalked toward his next destination. Though Sheogorath's parties tended to be quite interesting, it was the Greenmote bathes that made putting up with his brothers ramblings worthwhile.

Following the faint smell of the herb, the Daedric Prince made his way down the hall until he reached a door with small amounts of steam coming from it. Slipping in, Molag Bal was greeted to the sight of a large pool of emerald green water, surrounded by the strange plants found in the realm, and a ceiling that held some sort of illusion of the night sky. Molag Bal snorted at his brother's taste in decoration. In truth Molag Bal preferred the destructive and chaotic state of his own realm to the peaceful, yet dangerous Shivering Isles. Ignoring the butterflies that swayed through the air, Molag Bal made his way to the edge of the pool and stripped himself of the only thing her was wearing; A black loincloth strapped to a gem studded belt, and slipped himself into the water. He let out a hiss of pleasure as the Greenmote literally began to message his skin. He closed his eyes and began to pure in relaxation, unaware of the other presence in the room.

(Erdolliel)

Erdolliel concentrated on the magicka that flowed with her. Though she was gifted at spell casting, Alteration was one of the classes that she was the most unfamiliar with. There were many points in her life that Erdolliel wished she new of such spells, just to make her life easier, but instead she only relied on her body's skills. She felt that it would be a good idea to practice her water breathing spell in the bathing pool, feeling it was safer than practicing in the Isles' waters or even the ones in Tamriel.

"Home", she thought sadly at the mention of her past land. That wasn't her home anymore. Home died when "he" did. Erdolliel thought back to Xandra's statements; About settling down with someone and retire from fighting. And yet the very idea made her shiver. "If I settled down, then I would remember everything", she thought, "I don't want to remember "him" dying."

Erdolliel sighed only to find Greenmote enter her mouth. "Great", she thought frantically as she tried to concentrate on her spell, "Note to self, never be sad when doing this damn spell! Happy thoughts, HAPPY THOUGHTS!" Unable to keep her magicka flowing, the dark elf kicked off the bottom of the pool and swam for the surface. Lucky for her she was a fast swimmer... and that the pool wasn't too deep. Breaking free from the water, Erdolliel gasped for air and began to cough up the Greenmote from her mouth. Though she enjoyed the bathe itself and how the Greenmote relaxed her, Erdolliel was nowhere near interested in ingesting the drug.

Upon her coughs dying down, Erdolliel heard a strange sound, almost a soft growl coming room in the room. Turning her head slightly, she saw something gold appear on the edge of her sight. Fleeing cation to the wind, she turned herself completely around to face the amused Molag Bal. "...Ah crap", muttered Erdolliel as she ducked beneath the water to avoid the swiping claws of the daedra lord.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"The Nine must really hate me if they keep things like this happening to me!", Erdolliel's mind screamed as she swam away from the searching hands of Molag Bal. "That or they have a sadistic sense of humor!" Casting another water breathing spell, Erdolliel kicked herself into deeper waters, hoping that the Daedra Lord would take the hint and leave her alone. "Like they would really listen", she thought bitterly. The only thing that Erdolliel could truly hope for was that the Lord would either become bored and leave, or Erdolliel could manage to get to the far said of the pool that run like hell to her room; nudity be damned!

Erdolliel felt the bottom of the pool her the tips of her fingers (Yes it's a very deep pool). Turing herself in place, Erdolliel searched to see if there were any signs of her pursuer. Finding none that she could see, she relaxed slightly and tried to get her bearings. "Well at least the guy can't see through the greenmote", the dark elf thought to herself in relief. After a brief pause, a chilling thought occurred to Erdolliel. Just because she couldn't see through the water, didn't mean that the Daedra Lord couldn't see as well. With trembling fingers, she cast a detect life spell, to find that nothing was infront of her. Smiling slightly with relief, Erdolliel turned to swim for shore... Only to find a big glowing mass in her path.

"SHIT!", screamed Erdolliel as a clawed hand grabbed her around the middle and she felt herself being carried toward the surface. Upon breaking the surface, the young woman yelp as she was roughly slammed against the golden chest of her capture; his heart beat drumming against her head and a vibration from within ran along Erdolliel body. Feeling the clawed hand slightly loosen, Erdolliel began to struggle, kicking and clawing at the hand the held her. She heard the Lord chuckle, catching her attention and making her lock her blue eyes with the red eyes of the Daedra.

Smirking at having caught the girls attention, the Lord rumbled, "It seems Sheogorath has a soft spot for me to leave such a delightful treat for me while a bathed." He ran a claw through Erdolliel's long black hair as she stared at him in shock. He continued, "I'm glad that I managed to get here before Sanguine did. I can't imagine what he would do to you when he found you. And then I would have to punish him for taking what's mine, and he's always too drunk to know when he's actually being punished. Erdolliel scowled at her capture and hissed, "I don't know who you are, but I am nobody's property."

"Molag Bal"

"What?", said Erdolliel in confusion.

The Lord smirked again as he leaned down so he was staring at his prey directly in the eye. "I am the Great Lord Malog Bal", he said has he continued to stroke Erdolliel's hair.

"...The Daedra Lord of Domination?"

"Yes."

"... The Prince of Rape?"

"That is also what I am referred to as, yes."

"...", Erdolliel continued to stare into Molag Bal's eyes with a contemplated expression on her young face. After a few moments of silence, her eyes widened in realization and she began to struggle with a new vigor. She had heard stories about this particular Daedra Lord. How he created the first vampire by raping a virgin girl who then attacked her own village, how he got off on destroying people's lives, the raping, the fact his realm look like a destroyed Tamriel, the rape, his hordes of children he had with Vivec (Do Not Ask!), THE RAPE! There was no way in oblivion that she was going to be taken by this... thing! "Hey Martin", Erdolliel prayed in her head, "If you see Akatosh up there, tell him I said, "FUCK YOU!""

Molag Bal chuckled at the girl's frantic behavior. He loved it when his pets struggled; it meant they were strong willed and all-the-more fun to break. Granted, he wasn't expecting this woman to be bathing when he had entered the room; let alone Sheogorath's Champion. But, upon laying eyes on her in the dining hall, Bal wanted her. And when he wanted something, he got it. Sheogorath's threat was empty, for he was the most powerful of all Daedra Lords, and could easily crush his insane brother's forces. He continued to watch the girl as she made her vain attempts to escape, aroused by her soft grunts and groans of excursion.

Still struggling, Erdolliel yelled, "I refused to be taken by a you! I refused to get raped by a giant, horny wanna-be dragon!" Molag Bal growled softly at Erdolliel words and allowed his grasp to tighten painfully around the girl. Erdolliel, in turn, squeaked in surprise and began to claw at Bal's hands as her breathing was hindered. Without fear, Erdolliel continued her rant, "You're an idiot if you think I'll let you sleep with me. I'm going to electrocute your scaly ass! I don't care if I get fried to! But I will not be raped by you!" With her words Molag Bal lifted himself out of the water and stalked toward the lush plantation that cropped the pool.

"Hey, hey, HEY! Where the hell are you taking me?", screamed Erdolliel as she began to beat her fists against Molag Bal's chest. The Daedra Lord faked an innocent smile as he replied, "Well, I wouldn't want you to kill yourself before we got to the fun activities, so I'm moving us to a more comfortable location to continue our... conversation." He smiled cruelly at the last part as he began to kneel down in a soft patch of grass that was hidden be a group of trees.

Once again Erdolliel began to struggle as Molag Bal placed her down on the ground and covered her body with his. "This can't be happening!", Erdolliel's mind screamed as she felt the Lord's tongue begin the caress the nape of her neck. She pushed her hips up as an attempt to dislodge the much larger opponent from her, only for him to purr in pleasure and grind his hips against hers; Allowing the dark elf to feel the Daedra Lords pure arousal. Erdolliel yelped before beginning to scream and trash around violently. She began to scream for someone, anyone to help her. She wanted to go to bed, she wanted to go home, she wanted a hug, she wanted to be away from this giant lizard. She wanted Ruin. She felt as Molag Bal parted her legs and settle between them, keeping himself propped up on one arm so that he did not crush the woman beneath him. Erdolliel gave up and closed her, waiting for the pain to begin... Only to find it never came. Instead Molag Bal released an ear piercing roar and was knocked off of Erdolliel. Opening her eyes, the young woman cried in relief when she say Braskune on top of Molag Bal.

The hell hound jumped off of the angered Daedra and ran toward Erdolliel, using his own body as a shield to block Molag Bal from his prey. Erdolliel heard someone enter the room and turned to find Xandra break through the brush, followed by Sheogorath and a few Dark Seducers and Golden Saints. Xandra's face paled to pure white when she saw Erdolliel's state, and she pulled off her cape before striding over and covering her companion with it. Erdolliel grabbed Xandra's arms and buried her shaking form in the Nord's chest, refusing to move from her spot. Xandra looked toward the smirking Molag Bal and glared daggers at him, causing Molag Bal to chuckle loudly.

Sheogorath stepped toward his brother, a false smile was plastered on his face. "Now brother," he said hollowly, "It's not nice to intrude on a lady while she is bathing." Though his statement was joking, the Prince of Madness was seething on the inside. How dare his brother defy him? True, he may be insane, but he was serious when he made his threat about Erdolliel. She had done so much for him and his realm. In fact, he had come to think of her as almost a daughter, and he wasn't going to allow anyone or anything to harm her in any way, shape, or form.

Molag Bal snorted at his brother's words. He smiled wickedly as he replied, "Well now brother, you see it wasn't my intention to stumble upon anyone's bathing time. However, it appeared that your delicious little Champion had decided to take a bath a well and I thought it would be best to try to get to know one another. He chuckled darkly when he saw Erdolliel visibly tremble in Xandra's grasp.

Sheogorath's smile twitched and his eyes seemed to catch fire as he said, "Bal, you crazy lizard, if you wanted to meet Erdolliel, all you had to do was ask. Now come. Get dressed and let's leave the lass to finish cleaning herself up. Maybe if you ask nicely, she'll come talk to you about all her amazing adventures." And with that he began to walk away, followed by his guards. Molag Bal sighed softly at his brother's intrusion and began to follow, but not before pausing next to the two mortals and gazing down at the one he craved for. She met his eyes with a steel gaze, showing no fear toward the towering Prince. Bal smirked slightly and he whispered softly, "You were lucky this time mortal. But do not think that I am through with you yet. We will meet again, and I will make you mine." And with that he walked away, picking up his loin cloth next to the pool, and left.

The room was filled with silence as Xandra continued to hold her friend. She felt her tremble in her attempted to hold back the tears that threatened to be flood her eyes. The Nord only whispered soft reassurances and rubbed the younger woman's back; Unable to come say the things she truly wished to say. Braskune trudged over and place himself next to the two women. He whined softly and snuggled his head against Erdolliel side. The dark elf looked down at the hound and placed a hand gently on his head, giving it a soft scratch before she looked into Xandra's eyes and said, "See, you don't have to worry about me. Guys are literally throwing themselves on the floor for me." She burst into hysterical laughter before breaking down and sobbing into Xandra's chest.

Author's note: SOOOOOOOOOO TIRED! See Molag Bal is a man whore! Trying to force himself on innocent Erdolliel! What's wrong with him! Luckily Xandra was there to kick his ass. Anyway, this looks like a good place to stop. Hope you all like it so far. I'll start including the other Daedra in later chapters including Dagon. OOOOOOOOOOHHH! If you have any suggestion, please write them in the review. I love to get advise and reviews. I also plan on putting character reference sheets up so you get a better idea on who we are dealing with... That's it... GO AWAY... and please review!


End file.
